


Butterflies and Chocolate

by clarkjoekent



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Shikamaru is emotionally stunted, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Valentine's Day Fluff, so it took a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Shikamaru was tired of seeing Choji getting ignored so he came up with an idea to keep his friend happy. He never thought he'd get caught years later over a simple miscalculation.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Nara Shikamaru, Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Butterflies and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a few days late but I wanted to write a soft ShikaCho for Valentines day ;w;

“How sad.” Ino looked at Choji’s empty Valentine’s day basket and sighed. All day the class has been making cards and passing out chocolates. 

It was the one day Choji hated. 

His mother found him in his bed faking a fever. She made him go to class anyways and now he is miserable. Choji tried not to make a big deal and smiled through it all. Shikamaru tried sliding his chocolates over and Ino gave him an obligatory card, but he knew he was alone.

He was used to it. Last to be picked unless Shikamaru or Ino pitied him, the forgotten one. He couldn’t get loud enough like Naruto to get any attention. 

Worst of all, the kids liked to use him as their kicking post. 

“Oh, Cho, I’m sorry.” Shikamaru kept pace with Choji as they walked home. The Akimichi was upset, even though he had a big smile on his face. It wasn’t Choji’s real smile, it was a pained smile. 

Shikamaru knew the difference. 

The Nara has been seeing more of the fake smile than the real one. It worried him. 

“Maybe next year?” Shikamaru had higher hopes for the new class they were entering. More girls and Choji can start over. 

“Maybe. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Choji walked into the house and shut the door without giving Shikamaru one last wave. 

When White day rolled around Choji thought that even if he didn’t get anything, he’d still hand out chocolates and candy. He didn’t want any of the girls to feel left out. 

Shikamaru was sure that because of Choji’s kindness, he’ll get something the next year. He saw the looks on everyone’s faces as they got a bag of Akimichi chocolates. The best in the village. 

Unfortunately, Choji was left with nothing again. Shikamaru seethed. 

“I don’t get it.” Shikamaru pulled Ino to the side at recess. Choji decided to go home, he said he had a stomach ache. They all knew the real reason but Iruka let him leave. 

“I don’t either. I mean, I gave him something and so did you. He shouldn’t be this sad.” 

“No Ino that’s not the point. Our candies are expected. He knows he has us. It’s the rest of the class that needs to put out.” Shikamaru kicked a rock out of the way. He has never felt this much anger in his young life. 

“Maybe he needs to expand his friend circle.” Ino wasn’t paying too much attention. She wanted to play with Sakura and the others. Shikamaru knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere. 

“Whatever.”

White day came and Choji did the same thing as last year. One girl laughed at him but Choji thought she was just laughing. Until she called him desperate. 

Shikamaru saw red and soon he was being pulled off her by Iruka and forced to sit in the office until his father came by. He could hear Iruka and Shikaku’s hushed tones through the door. When the door opened he thought his father was going to lay into him. 

“Alright kid, you’ve never into a fight before. What happened?” Shikaku had waited until they got home to talk, letting Shikamaru think about his best excuse for his actions. Shikamaru watched his father, didn’t seem mad, more like exhausted. It made Shikamaru feel worse. 

“A girl was being mean to Choji.” Shikamaru mumbled. 

“Shika, I know he’s your friend but you have to think calmly and clearly. I know you. You can do more damage with words than your fist.” Shikaku knelt down to level with Shikamaru. 

“I’m just tired of seeing him getting pushed around and taken advantage of.” Shikamaru didn’t know when he started crying. Suddenly he was in his father’s arms sobbing. 

“Aw kid. I’m sorry. I wish I could help you and Choji. Kids will be cruel. At least he knows he has you.” Shikaku wiped his son’s face and kissed his forehead. Thankfully his father didn’t tell his mother about the altercation. Instead he took Shikamaru back to his office and had him sort some paperwork to calm him down. 

“Shika! Are you okay?” Choji stopped by his house after dinner, with worry on his face. 

“Yeah, I’m fine Cho.” Shikamaru shifted on the porch swing to let Choji sit next to him. 

“Thank you for standing up for me.” Cho put his arms around Shikamaru’s shoulders and hugged him. 

“Anything for you Cho.” Shikamaru smiled and leaned into the hug. While he was mindlessly sorting papers he had a plan on how to help Choji. He felt better, he just wished he didn’t have to wait so long to play it out. 

On the night before Valentine's day, Shikamaru waited until he heard both parents snoring before grabbing what he could without his mother noticing what was missing and made some chocolates. They weren’t the best, actually they were ugly as could be but they tasted good. 

Shikamaru put them in a bag and then cleaned up the kitchen. 

All he had to do was sneak out of the house early and put them in Choji’s desk. Of course if he was the only one there, it would be a dead give away. So he snuck back out and hid near the park. When he spotted Choji he walked next to him like every other normal day. 

They talked about a new game Choji got from his father. The Nara listened the whole way up until they entered the classroom. Shikamaru watched as Choji sat down and opened his desk to see the bag of chocolates. After a second of shock, Choji placed the bag on top of his desk and looked around. Most of the class was already there. He couldn’t guess who it was, Shikamaru’s plan was perfect. 

The smile Choji had on his face was worth all the effort and burns Shikamaru had gotten. 

This plan went on for years. 

Even when they left the academy Shikamaru would put the chocolates on Choji’s porch or in his mailbox. 

The Nara had years of practice too, the chocolates were getting prettier and he added filling. One night he had gotten so engrossed into his chocolate making he didn’t hear both of his parents wake up and wander out into the kitchen. 

“What are you doing?” Yoshino startled Shikamaru, nearly burning himself. 

“What?” Shikamaru turned and tried to hide the mess but his father had gotten an eyeful of heart shaped chocolates. 

“Son, we could smell the chocolate.” Shikaku wanted to steal a chocolate off the tray but Shikamaru smacked his hand away. 

“They aren’t for you.” Shikamaru felt his face light up. His father pouted but surrendered his chocolate stealing ways for now. Shikaku drifted to the table next to his amused wife.

“Who are they for?” Yoshino was all smiles, it made Shikamaru uncomfortable. 

“Uh, Choji.” 

Both parents looked at each other and then back at their child. “Choji?” 

“Yeah. I uh, I felt like shit after seeing him not getting any chocolates as a kid. The class bullied him over it and he’d still give them all candy on White Day. So I decided to make him some and keep it anonymous.” Shikamaru stuffed the chocolates in a red bag and then began to clean up. “I was going to just do it for one year, but the smile on his face was so nice. I decided to keep it up.” 

“What if he finds out it’s you and not the girl of his dreams?” Shikaku asked. Shikamaru paused his cleaning. He hadn’t thought about that. The long term was to make Choji happy. If he finds out that it’s unremarkable Shikamaru and not his fantasy crush, he’ll be angry.

“I guess I’ll tell him the truth and hope for the best.” The best case scenario would be Choji would laugh it off. Worst case, Shikamaru would lose Choji. 

Yoshino walked behind her son and gave him a hug. “You’re such a sweet kid.” 

After his father managed to actually steal a piece of chocolate, his parents left him alone to finish cleaning. Shikamaru set his alarm for six in the morning and fell asleep. 

He barely managed to get out of bed on time to place the chocolates in Choji’s mailbox before the Akimichi left the house. 

Everything was going according to its usual plan. 

Shikaku needed Shikamaru’s help with some paperwork so he hadn’t gotten to see Choji open the chocolates like he usually does, he’d have to wait until they all meet up for their usual dinner. The group meal was once a month - Naruto wanted it so he could catch up with everyone while he was busy training. It was a drag but Shikamaru liked free food and hearing everyone talk. 

He wandered around the village after his job was done, trying to find his friends. He was having a hard time until he heard a familiar voice. 

“I don’t know who leaves them but it’s been the same person for the last twelve years. The filling is always super nice. This year it’s strawberry.” Choji’s voice lured Shikamaru to where the group was located. “I’ve always wanted to know who did it.”

“Let me smell.” Kiba shouted. He seemed just as excited as Choji and Ino. “Ah no, too much chocolate. I can’t get a solid scent.”

“Didn’t you say strawberry was what you hoped for this year?” Ino’s voice however, stopped Shikamaru in his tracks. 

“Yeah, actually.” Choji paused. “I was with you, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, and Neji.” 

Shikamaru’s heart stopped. When he was picking up the ingredients, strawberry had called out to him. He must’ve been daydreaming on that trip and subconsciously absorbed what Choji was saying. 

He’s been caught. 

“It wasn’t me. We don’t have chocolate in the house. Dangerous for dogs.” Kiba whispered the last part, like he was hiding the fact from Akamaru.

“Maybe someone just guessed lucky.” Shikamaru silently thanked Naruto for his comment. 

“Too much of a coincidence.” Shino needed to be quiet. Shikamaru grit his teeth trying to come up with an excuse but nothing would appear. 

“I can’t make chocolates.” Neji. The list was dwindling. Shikamaru took a deep breath and walked next to Ino. 

“Oh hey, slacker. Choji’s chocolate mystery is about to be solved.” Ino smiled and Shikamaru paled. “I give Choji chocolates every year. It would be stupid for me to hide them too.” 

“Hinata likes Naruto, so she’s out.” 

“So that leaves Shikamaru.” Everyone looked at the Nara, Choji’s face was unreadable. 

“He’s too lazy.” Ino laughed. Shikamaru’s face must’ve given it away because she stopped cold, her eyes grew wide, and she shoved him. “No fucking way.” 

“Shikamaru?” Choji’s face was still a blank slate. The Nara had no choice. 

“It was me.” Shikamaru didn’t practice his speech, he didn’t think he’d be found out like this. 

“That’s mean, you tricked him. He thought the person was the girl of his dreams.” Sakura frowned. Everyone either looked confused or in shock.

“No! I didn’t do it to trick him. I just wanted to see him smile. Those few years when he didn’t get included, he looked so upset. Even if he didn't tell me or show it I knew it hurt him. So I made them and hid them. I didn’t do it because I pitied him.” Shikamaru knew his words were coming out fast and panicked. When he first thought up of the plan, he hadn’t thought that it would hurt Choji. 

Choji looked at the bag and then back up at Shikamaru. The Nara refused to look at him. He was too terrified. He heard someone take steps towards him and then a warm hand on his cheek. Choji’s brown eyes locked onto Shikamaru’s. 

“You learned how to make chocolates to make me happy?” 

“Mhm.” Shikamaru felt his chest tighten. If he didn’t leave now he was going to have a panic attack. 

He closed his eyes expecting Choji to yell at him or to just leave. He didn’t expect the Akimichi to move his head and kiss him. His lips were warm and tasted like the milk chocolate he had just eaten. Exactly how Shikamaru imagined they would feel like.

“Whoa.” Naruto’s shock seemed to echo through everyone, even Shikamaru.

“Thank you Shika.” Choji pulled away and smiled, his eyes glistened with tears. “I was hoping it was you, deep down I’ve always loved you.” 

Shikamaru stood still trying to process everything. He always thought his love for Choji was just friendship, until that kiss, which made his heart skip a beat. “I love you too Cho.” 

“Great, now we have to deal with this.” Ino snorted. She winked at the two of them and then clapped her hands together, getting everyone’s attention. “Now that the mystery is solved let’s eat.” 

“Yeah I’m starving.” Naruto recovered and smiled. The rest of the Konoha 13 followed suit and walked to the restaurant without any further fuss. Choji took Shikamaru’s hand and they walked side by side. They ate next to each other and even walked home together. 

Shikaku was sitting on the front porch swing with Yoshino, holding her close as Shikamaru and Choji walked up the steps of the Nara household. Valentine's day meant his parents were more openly affectionate than usual.

“Hey boys.” Yoshino smiled and then let her eyes wander to the pair’s interlocking hands. 

“We are dating.” Shikamaru rushed it so his mother couldn’t ask. 

“Oh so you found out about the chocolates?” Shikaku’s grin was infuriating. 

“Don’t act like you didn’t just find out last night, Old Man.” Shikamaru muttered, rolling his eyes. Choji chuckled and nodded. 

“Yes, by process of elimination.” Choji’s genuine smile made Shikamaru swoon. He pulled Choji into the house, away from his parents and led him towards his bedroom. They sat on his bed and talked about random things, like nothing had really changed between them. However, Choji spent the night, sleeping soundly next to Shikamaru. 

The days blended into one when Choji was around. Shikamaru spent more time with his boyfriend than anyone else. It didn’t bother him at all. So when Shikamaru saw Choji standing outside at the foot of his front steps holding a small white box, he scrambled to figure out if he missed an anniversary or important date.

“What’s this?” Shikamaru stood in front of Choji, examining the unassuming box. 

“It’s White Day. This is twelve years of repayment.” Choji passed the box over to the Nara. 

“You don’t have to.”

“All the more reason I wanted to do it.” 

Shikamaru sat down on the front steps of his house and took the top off the box. He nearly cried. Choji had given him a wooden carving of a stag. On the right antler rested a butterfly. It represented the two of them together. Shikamaru delicately placed the figure back in the box and stood up. He didn’t have the words to describe how he felt. 

“I thought that you’d like something that isn't edible. I know you don’t really like sweets.” 

It’s a good thing Shikamaru knew there was an action he could do instead. He kissed Choji and melted in his boyfriend’s arms.

“I’m glad you love it.” Choji chuckled and held onto Shikamaru. 

“I love it and you.” The Nara didn’t have a single regret about making the chocolate or hiding it for so long. 

He definitely loved the outcome.


End file.
